Resident Evil Bloodshot
by Echo-Knight
Summary: With Wesker defeated, and the Umbrella corporation annihalated except for a few scattered remains, all is at peace. The BSAA is still actively taking part in mopping-up any leftovers of the years of biological warfare tensions. But as we all know the darkness never rests, and a new breed of agent will be required to fight it.
1. Chapter 1

61

Resident Evil: Bloodshot

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Dammit, can't they give us better food for the work we do? I hate powdered eggs and corned beef, tastes like vomit" claimed a loud voice at the cafeteria table. "Well Hendricks, if you'd rather go on an empty stomach than can also be arranged."Came a gruff reply from the head of the metal table."If you don't want that shit ESE pass you're tray over here, my mama always said never to waste anything, including whatever this slop is we get every day."Came a voice with a distinct Spanish accent."Just watch out for Dennis's head, he's going to be pissed if you wake him up from his nap, even though he looks very comfortable with his face on the table over there, he's certain to be in a state of rage if we mess with him."

Dennis wasn't asleep like his friends thought; he listened intently to them bickering over the food. He had to agree though, life in the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance is hard, but it's a job that pays decently, and it allows him to be of help to others. Each of his squad had a reason for being here, Dennis's reason being very simple, preventing bio weapons from being used and developed, and his burning thirst for revenge, following the freak accident in Racoon city where his parents became the victims of the world's very first bio terrorist attack, he blamed himself because he had been visiting his cousins in another state, he had taken it hard. He went to live with his Uncle and Aunt in Texas, going to a local high school, in the time he went to school his Aunt and Uncle went hiking in Spain, needless to say they never came back, a secret service agent came to his house and broke the news that they had died in the mountains of an unknown cause, which he had later learned about. And once again he was alone, he went to stay with his eldest cousin for a while, she was the daughter of his late Aunt and Uncle, a pretty girl in her twenties, she sometimes travelled the world for the welfare organisation she belonged to. Her last trip had been to Africa, and following a terrorist attack, she never came back. He learned that all the deaths of his family members had been because of bioterrorism and the events that surround it.

While he was investigating Umbrella and Tricell, the African branch specifically, he tripped an alarm while hacking their long lost databases, and the very next morning he was awoken by a team of agents from the BSAA storming his house. He was taken prisoner and interrogated, after finding out who the BSAA were, he told them his reasons for digging up old graves, and was quickly recruited into their ranks, apparently having someone with a grudge against Bio-engineering was an asset, as it was certain that you would get the job done no matter what.

His training went smoothly, neither dropping out nor accomplishing anything special. His superiors acknowledged his abilities as "sufficient" and he became part of the BSAA's North-American branch. That was three months ago, up to now it had been only paperwork, with Umbrella, Wesker and Tricell done for, it's going smoothly, nothing abnormal, even Veterans like Chris Redfield and the recently liberated Jill Valentine have been able to relax for a while, he never knew either of them personally, but he knows the stories that surround them, they are the local legends, and they always help where they can.

Despite being told about the horrors that they actually had to face in the past, he himself never saw anything, secretly wishing to get his chance to fight BOW's. Recently the BSAA are only busy cleaning up after the past 13 years, rounding up old Umbrella and Tricell employees, making arrests, tracking and destroying bio weapons. But here they were now, doing nothing except sitting around, there have been no threats recently, it seems like the world is at peace, for now anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The news

With a metallic clang that sent his ears ringing, Dennis awoke from his trans-like state of thought to an empty cafeteria, the bright lighting and white, reflective walls making him squint at the sudden change of dark to light. He stood up slowly, pushing the chair back with his legs, what made that noise?, he thought, his seat was at the side of a table directly next to the wall, meaning there was nothing behind him, and as he looked left and right, scanning the room, it was empty as well. He shrugged, it doesn't matter what it was, he clearly missed something as the cafeteria is now void of life, as he stood back and pushed his chair in, he decided to head towards his office, people were probably back to work already, and he doesn't want to be accused of slacking. He turned towards the double door at the edge of the cafeteria and started walking. He didn't even get more than two steps when a dark shape suddenly emerged out from under the nearest table, he jumped at the sight of movement and tripped over his own legs and went sprawling on the ground. He closed his eyes in a motion to indicate he was embarrassed and didn't want to see who had suddenly stumbled upon the fact that he was very jumpy.

He heard the thud of boots on the tiles to his side, oh great, he thought, I just embarrassed myself in front of a fellow task force member, he could already see the rumours spreading about him being a scared goofball. He heard the person get down next to him, and slowly but surely they crept on top of him. 'Who the hell is this!?' He thought to himself. He smelled a faint scent of strawberries radiating from the person, he was certain now it was a woman, as SHE came to a rest on top of him, he felt her breathing on his face, it smelled so fresh. He smiled, he heard her whisper faintly in his ear "Wake up Dennis " and a hand descended from the sky and hit him hard on the cheek. He opened his eyes in shock and saw two beautiful emerald green eyes staring back at him. He stared for a while at her perfect features; she had dark hair, dark brown, or maybe black and a sharp featured face, her hair hung past her shoulders and onto his chest. He knew now who it was of course, there is only one woman who looks this perfect, and that's his fellow squad mate and best friend, Emily Robertson, daughter of the late Major Robertson.

"Not that this isn't nice Emily, but I would prefer if you would get off me, my back can't handle the strain" Dennis said with a coy smile.

"Dennis Wade, are you trying to say I'm fat!?" she replied looking genuinely hurt.

"Not at all, I'm merely stating I have a weak back, I was built only to support minimum weight, thank my lousy genes for that" He said staring deeply into her eyes.

He liked Emily, she was always so playful, friendly and always seems to be able to make him smile, he wondered sometimes if he had feelings for her, other than merely being friends, does he see a future with her?. He wasn't quite certain himself, since losing his parents he was always distant, never really having much interest in the world around him and always busy with his own agenda. Never being interested in sports or academics at school, he tended to just enjoy being alone, always planning something. He was more sly and resourceful than he cared to mention, his brain was his greatest asset, he always managed to outsmart most people in his life, and more than once it got him beaten up and shunned by his fellow students. He was also ignorant, but he a right to be if he was always right in some or other way. Needless to say he was Anti-social, and when he started work at the BSAA he was surprised to find himself surrounded by people who actually wanted to interact with him. He kept to himself a lot, and still does, but since he was assigned to Echo team, he made a strange friend.

Emily was easily the most talkative and Social person he knows, so when she was constantly trying to converse with him, the silent guy, it came as a surprise. He suspected she saw it as a little experiment, trying to get him to talk more, but in the end they ended up becoming close to each other. He became trusting of her, and ended up confiding in her, they were the same age, 24, he wondered about her past, but she was never one for sharing. He accepted it and moved on, she was the closest thing he had to companionship, and he thanked God for that.

Emily loved making Dennis uncomfortable, or at least the closest she could get to him looking uncomfortable, he had a way to just seem calm and unfazed most of the time, and he only has two expressions, Smug, and very occasionally (she only saw it once or twice), him smiling like he was happy, other than that he was always completely blank. He was also slightly good looking, more cute than handsome. He's young face that screamed immaturity and he also had very thick brown hair, it was always very shaggy and untamed, but somehow neat. He was tall, 6;3 , from her position at 5;11, he looked like a giant. He was also the scrawniest man in the BSAA, he looked like he would drop dead from carrying a stapler, but somehow he passes al physical tests with ease, like he has a lot more strength than his body shows, all in all he looked a lot like an overgrown child, but his eyes were a different story. They were hazel, but if you looked at them it would unnerve even the toughest people, they looked serious and experienced, and they held a deep anger, she had seen him stare down much bigger men and send them moving away with great haste. Those eyes of his fear nothing.

She was greatly impressed by her ability to make him recoil in horror by jumping out from where she was hiding. "Well I better get off you then, it would be bad if I ended up having to pay to get your back fixed." She smiled at him, before picking herself up and then extending a hand for him to take.

He sighed and heaved himself up with her help. "And if someone found us like this, who knows what conclusions they will reach" Dennis said.

"Maybe that's exactly what I wanted them to think, ever thought about that?" she said playfully.

She saw him begin to blush as if he was embarrassed by the thought of him and her being anything else but friends."Come on, lunch was over an hour ago, you're lucky nobody came looking for you yet."

She ushered him out the door of the cafeteria and into the long, brightly lit hallways of the BSAA building. It was an old building, the interior was all made of wood and plaster, the wood being dark and occupying the lower half of each room in the building, and the top half being a dark green colour and made of plaster. She rushed Dennis towards the East wing of the building, which meant turning right at the next corridor. "Thanks for coming to fetch me Emily, the lieutenant would probably lose it if he found me taking a nap while I'm supposed to be busy with the work he dropped on my desk this morning, who knew we had this much reports and intelligence data that needed to be packed away, is it just me or is Echo team the official desk-jockeys of the whole task force?"

Emily had heard this all too many times before, the branch office they worked for was in Washington, it was here that the BSAA liaison with the US government, working together to prevent bio terrorism from taking place. They had five task teams stationed here, and a further 23 tech experts working on monitoring the web and providing intelligence to the operatives in the field, they had a small research department of 9 scientists, a medical detachment of 3 doctors and a few nurses, and 50+ personnel who were supposed to be analysts and other desk orientated members who need to support the rest of the departments. So why does all that paperwork from the other teams get dumped on them if it's their job to do it and then take it to the other personnel to get analyzed and filed. It sucked, she was going to have a word with whoever was in charge of the building. It bothered her that it was unclear who was supposed to be leading them, there was Chris Redfield, one of the founding members of the BSAA and also their top operative, he seemed to be in charge of the task teams, then there was Timothy Hanley, lead Analyst and also heads up the Tech office and Science departments, also Dr. Dmitri Lukin, a stubborn, hard headed old Russian who still has a grudge against America for the whole cold-war business, he seems to always have his nose everywhere and seems to always get his way, even though his role is just to be a medical practitioner and train field medics. Between these three the place somehow gets by, not having a notable leader has hampered them slightly, but none the less the job gets done.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't complain, people just need to find something to set their minds to again, this silence isn't doing anybody any good, I hate to say this, but the bad-guys need to climb out from wherever they are hiding, we all know they are out there, but they are inactive so we can't do squat unless we know where they are and what they are up to."

Emily smiled weakly, Dennis's thirst for getting back at the people who destroyed his life is growing impatient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They rounded the corner and headed towards the East wing where Echo team's office was located, their office was just above the East wing's cubicle city, where the pen pushers pushed pens, and other seemingly tedious work, but never had she heard them complain. It occurred to her in the first time since she started working for the BSAA and Echo team. The Echo team office was the only one secluded from the rest, the west wing held the rest of the task teams, the scientists and techs. Whereas the east wing had Echo team, the desk-jockeys and in the basement level the medical centre. Maybe Echo team really are just there to handle all the paperwork . . . She quickly pushed the thought out of her head as she pushed open the heavy wooden doors, and stepped in to a massive room filled with the sounds of typing, writing and conversation.

A young blonde woman came rushing towards them as they made their way towards the flight of stairs at the other end of the room "Dennis!, EM, where have you been?, doesn't matter, have I got news for you two!"

Dennis wasn't paying attention to her, she mumbled something about " going out" and " first mission ", he also heard " top secret", " others don't know yet", " Biohazard" and something that sounded like " Hamster sandwich", the last one he definitely heard wrong, why would anyone eat hamsters? . . . He quickly tuned back into the conversation, but was quickly lost again when he noticed how her breasts swayed left to right, should they be doing that?

He felt a presence to his right boring into his soul, he quickly glanced and saw Emily looking at him with a scowl on her face, she had noticed him staring at her voluptuous chest, this was going to be embarrassing.

He realised that he didn't bother looking at the face of girl who was idly chatting away about something seemingly important. He turned his gaze to her face, and noticed why Emily was giving him a death stare.

It was Shelly, the 17 year old daughter of Timothy Hanley. 'Oh shit, at least she didn't notice me eying her up, her father could make my life very difficult' he thought'.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing the two of you again, give my best to the rest of Echo!" she hugged both of them goodbye, and sped away with lightning speed to do, whatever it is she does around here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You perverted man, going after the young girls now are we?" Emily said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Did you notice how her breasts seem to move as she starts using her hands to explain? , definitely not normal"

"Doesn't matter, just keep your hands off that sweet girl, she's forbidden fruit. Anyway did you hear what she said?"

He was about to respond but she cut him off " Of course you didn't, sorry to ask, you were just looking at her features the whole time, typical men, anyhow she said we may be going out tomorrow for the first time."

Dennis contemplated this for a moment. "Going out where? ,I go out, I go out a lot, I go from the office to my apartment, and back again in the morning, occasionally I go out with the guy's for drink and with you to the movies, or buying clothes and whatever, that's a whole lot of going out." He stated proudly.

Emily was grateful of her friend, he is unlike most men, the two of them do everything together, shopping, and going to the salon (he seems to enjoy getting his hair done) plus various other activities, he might just be the best person that she had ever come across, and the most important thing is that he cared for her, he insisted that he was just doing what a friend should do, but maybe deep down, just maybe he wanted to be more than friends, without even knowing it.

"No, that's not what I meant, she overheard her father and Chris having a meeting in Chris's office, there appears to be a problem somewhere in the Cascade mountains, a small town called Hinton seems to be experiencing problems with rioting and cannibalism, that was a few hours ago, now the town has gone dark. It's a small population of approximately 9000 a ..."

" Small!?, if the town has gone dark, that means at least 8000 hungry, cannibalistic demons roaming the streets, why now when everything was starting to quite down?"Dennis roared in displeasure, his sudden outburst was shocking to say the least, he was always calm and collected, maybe it's his past come to haunt him thought Emily.

"Well anyway it seems that the military has sealed off the town, and nothing's on the news yet so it looks like the government is keeping everything under control, apparently they want the BSAA to go in and extract anybody left alive and investigate the reason behind the outbreak. All that training and work wasn't in vain then" said Emily with a worried expression plastered all over her body.

Dennis thought about his parents and family, he was finally going to be able to do some good, help end bioterrorism and save lives of innocent victims. He saw Emily shiver next to him, he turned to face her, she was tensing up and looked quite worried and maybe scared. He didn't like seeing her like this, the normally cheerful person wearing an expression of uncertainty. He gently took her arm and pulled her into a hug, smelling her strawberry scent.

Emily resisted at first, knowing it would send the wrong message to the whole office if they hugged in plain sight, but she didn't care, she gave in and welcomed his warm embrace, she was scared of what she heard. After all the training it was finally coming down to it, either nut up or get killed.

She felt safe in his arms, but reluctantly pulled away."Looks like our time has come, I wonder why we weren't told yet, oh well, we better head towards the office right about now". She pointed Dennis in the direction of the stairs and started walking.

They walked into the office together, as the wooden doors swung open they emerged into a large room with six desks scattered throughout the musty room. A ceiling fan reflected the light from all the desk lamps and paperwork was stacked up on the floor, it was an untidy room, completely built with wood as focus, old and mouldy, but it was theirs, they worked hard for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh look who shows up now, you two been doing it in the closet Amigo's? , explains why you two so late, you been chingar in the boiler room!" Said a voice which could only belong to Private Manny Vasquez, the plump faced Mexican of Echo team, famous for being hot headed, and always making sexual references, he was always quick to run away from a fight, mainly because he was the shortest and less intimidating of them all.

"Yeah, wouldn't surprise me if those two have been doing something that they didn't want us to know about, can't say it surprises me though" said Corporal Alan Hendricks, an average man in every way, with a beard as big as an Arab's, he earned the nickname 'Noah', as he also has a vet clinic to run.

"Is it just me, or do you two sound jealous" came a sweet voice from behind a desk, it was a voice that melted hearts, which could only belong to Private Cristina McNeill, a flamboyant redhead with looks to kill. She had an awe-striking figure which make grown men weep. Her skin was white as snow, and always looks as soft as a baby's.

"Can it!, all of you get back to work, WADE, ROBERTSON, would you care to explain why the two of you arrived exactly 34 minutes after lunch break ended!?" hollered a gruff, hoarse voice from the shadows at the end of the room.

Dennis glanced at Emily, she widened her eyes to signal that he should say something. "I apologize Lieutenant, I was having a discussion with the cafeteria staff about a possible upgrade in the quality of the food there, before realising how much time I spent there, I rushed towards the office and caught Emily having a discussion with Shelly an... "

"This would be the daughter of that crazy fool that works in Tech support?"

"Yes sir, it seems that she overheard him and Mr. Redfield having a conversation about a possible biohazard incident, and she informed us that we may deploy tomorrow into the Cascade mountain ranges to investigate and neutralize the threat, after discussing it with her in length we made our way here."

A shocked look spread across the faces of team Echo.

"Are you sure you heard right?"

"Positive sir, we may be informed of it at a later stage"

"Fuck..."

"Damb..."

A sharp crackle signified that the intercom system has been activated.

"All personnel, head towards the briefing room, briefing in five minutes, repeat, all personnel must attend."

"Well, you heard him, let's go and hear the whole story" Lieutenant James Harlington stepped out of the shadows, he is a great big mass of a man , an imposing beast, with scars across his face, he was old and greying, but he had the experience and wisdom that comes with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They exited the briefing room with great effort, and met up again in the musty office, everyone looked pale and ill-at ease about the situation.

"Madre el dies, I thought you guys were joking, them agents be crazy sending everyone in at the same time, could it be really that bad?" said a nervous looking Mexican.

"They seemed to be pretty shook up themselves, even the famous Redfield and Valentine seemed to think it may have been over, are they sure it isn't any inbred cannibals just destroying the town?" asked Cristina

"Well, the Government seems pretty sure, and the reports sent from the military indicate a T-Virus outbreak" replied Alan

Dennis and Emily sat down on a desk, gently pushing away the clutter on it to make way for themselves. Dennis looked hard at his teammates and friends, they were all he had now, and seeing them this worried made his heart cringe, but he sucked it up. He gazed at Emily, she looked so vulnerable, the thought of fighting bio weapons for the first time seems to be unnerving her, and his fellow operatives.

His Lieutenant seemed to be deep in thought, what was there to think about?, they all signed up for this knowing the risks involved, and they received the training needed to accomplish what the job dictated. He was nervous too; he had to admit, but not as much as the rest.

"Well, all of us should go home I guess, get some rest, and some food, report back here at 7AM tomorrow . . . well you heard me, MOVE OUT!" the windows shuddered at the sound of James Harlington's gruff voice. Everyone piled out of the office, all wondering what the day of tomorrow may bring.


End file.
